memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Lightning
Johnny Lightning was formed in 1994 as a subsidiary of Playing Mantis and is a company primarily known for their die-cast collectible cars. Johnny Lightning produced a line of small painted Star Trek starships entitled Legends of Star Trek from until , after the parent company was bought by RC2 Corporation. Ships measure from ten to twelve centimeters long and are made of plastic. Each ship is packaged with a metal display base. Legends of Star Trek Series One Released ; packed on blue-backed cards with removable stickers relating to each ship; includes individually labeled silver display stands * with TOS Command Division insignia sticker * Klingon D7 Battle Cruiser with Klingon trefoil insignia sticker * Romulan Bird-of-Prey with Romulan insignia sticker * Shuttlecraft Galileo with TOS Sciences Division insignia sticker * with movie-era Starfleet insignia sticker * with Enterprise mission patch sticker Series Two: Red Alert Released ; packed on red-backed cards; includes combadge embroidered patches and individually labeled silver stands * USS Enterprise NCC-1701 refit * USS Enterprise NCC-1701 refit with battle damage from * USS Enterprise NCC-1701 with battle damage * Klingon D7 Battle Cruiser "cloaked" clear plastic * USS Reliant with battle damage from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * Enterprise NX-01 with battle damage from Series Three: Uncharted Territories Released ; packed on purple-backed cards; includes new-style black, triangular, individually labeled display stands for these and all subsequent releases * * Future USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D from * * Borg Cube includes pegs to allow more cubes to dock and form larger cube * * Romulan Bird-of-Prey "cloaked" clear plastic Series Four: Battlestations! Released ; packed on red and black-backed cards; includes black display stands * USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D with re-entry and battle damage from * USS Voyager with landing gear * Reliant repaint with "saucer on fire" battle damage * TOS Enterprise repaint with phaser blasts * with attached phaser blasts * Borg Cube with attached Borg Sphere from Series Five: Sacrifice Released ; packed on red-backed cards with purple stripe on right; includes black display stands * Enterprise NX-01 with additional paint detailing on hull * Klingon D7 Battle Cruiser with explosions and torpedoes *''Shuttlecraft Galileo II'' repaint of Galileo * Enterprise NCC-1701 "refit" following self destruct sequence Series Six: Ships of The Line Released November 2008; packed on red-backed cards with green stripe on right; includes black display stands * Borg Cube with explosions * * TOS Enterprise repaint * Romulan D7 Battle Cruiser Klingon D7 repaint "White Lightning" Variants Most of the ships have been released in both standard versions (as listed above) and in rare "White Lightning" variants. Confirmed variants include: * Series One All Ships (painted pearlescent white instead of standard base colors) * Series Two All Ships (standard white basecoat but feature a tiny painted Starfleet "Delta Shield" on the ship's bottom hull) * Series Three Future USS Enterprise-D ("cloaked", clear plastic) * Series Three ISS Enterprise (NX-01) ("cloaked", clear plastic) * Series Three USS Voyager (painted pearlescent white) * Series Three Borg Cube (green plastic) * Series Three Romulan Bird-of-Prey (painted bird on clear plastic "cloaked" body) * Series Four USS Enterprise TOS (painted Silver instead of standard base colors) * Series Four USS Enterprise-D (painted Silver instead of standard base colors) * Series Four USS Defiant (painted Silver instead of standard base colors) * Series Four USS Majestic (painted Silver instead of standard base colors) * Series Four USS Voyager (painted Silver instead of standard base colors) * Series Four Borg Cube and Borg Sphere (painted Silver detailing instead of black) * Series Five Enterprise NX-01 (marked as ''Columbia'' NX-02) * Series Five Shuttlecraft Galileo II (marked as Columbus NCC-1701/2) * Series Five Klingon D7 Battle Cruiser (purple detailing, no firing weapons or explosions) * Series Five USS Enterprise TOS auto-destruct (with orange, yellow, and red details in the damaged section) * Series Six Klingon D7 Battle Cruiser (painted purple highlights) * Series Six Borg Cube (painted silver with green highlights) * Series Six USS Excalibur (painted pearlescent white) * Series Six USS Yamato (painted pearlescent white) Note: Series Five "White Lightning" packaging has a white stripe down the right side of the package, rather than a purple stripe Gallery File:JLLOSTWave1SetPacks.jpg|Johnny Lightning Series One carded ships File:JL S1 loose.jpg|Johnny Lightning Series One displayed ships File:JLLOSTWave2SetPacks.jpg|Johnny Lightning Series Two carded ships File:JL S2 loose.jpg|Johnny Lightning Series Two displayed ships File:JLLOSTWave3SetPacks.jpg|Johnny Lightning Series Three carded ships File:JL S3 loose.jpg|Johnny Lightning Series Three displayed ships File:JL S4 set.jpg|Johnny Lightning Series Four carded ships File:JL S4 loose.jpg|Johnny Lightning Series Four displayed ships File:JL S5 set.jpg|Johnny Lightning Series Five carded ships File:JL S5 loose.jpg|Johnny Lightning Series Five displayed ships File:JL S6 set.jpg|Johnny Lightning Series Six carded ships File:JL S6 loose.jpg|Johnny Lightning Series Six displayed ships File:JLLOSTWave1WLBOPPack.jpg|Johnny Lightning Series One "White Lightning" Romulan Bird-of-Prey File:JLLOSTWave1WLD7Pack.jpg|Johnny Lightning Series One "White Lightning" Klingon D7 Battle Cruiser File:JLLOSTWave2WLEntPack.jpg|Close-up of the "Delta Shield" on the Johnny Lightning Series Two "White Lightning" 'Battle-Damaged' USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (refit) File:JLLOSTWave2WLD7Pack.jpg|Close-up of the Johnny Lightning Series Two "cloaked" Klingon D7 Battle Cruiser, with detail of the "Delta Shield" marker File:JLLOSTWave3WLBorgPack.jpg|Johnny Lightning Series Three "White Lightning" Borg Cube with Borg Sphere See also * ''Star Trek'' Micro Machines * Hallmark * F-Toys * Konami * Furuta * Hot Wheels * Romando * Corgi External link * Current Official Johnny Lightning Website Category:Collectibles